User talk:Pizzaman99
HEYPizzaman99 16:44, September 4, 2010 (UTC) TEST im cool Pizzaman99 21:26, August 31, 2010 (UTC) COMPLETELY Seriously, they need a better pitcher. 22:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Test Again :( Pizzaman99 22:42, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy =D Ahoy Pizzaman, I was just wondering about something. Did da cold crusaders really have a battle with Francis Brigade. TESTING! 01:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)01:03, September 2, 2010 (UTC)~~ PIP HELP ME! Test Pizzaman99 01:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC) The guild isnt live. You can join, but remember its a Test Server guild. The EliteSharpShooters got its power from the new weapons, their base was a popular place to loot before they made it harder to find good loot, now nobody comes to their base cuz theres not good loot spots. You can join if you have Test Serer access. Captaingoldvane2 02:45, September 3, 2010 (UTC) The green clothed, Rich and owns vanes of gold..... um..... no. NO WAY '''am i giving my account away! That's against the rules! We '''BOTH would get banned for that! Im making a LIVE SERVERS EliteSharpshooters guild on green, you can join that one, ok? sorry about raising my voice but if i got cought giving someone my account i would be banned, and so would you! Plus, if you get banned, YOU CANT PLAY ON TEST! Sorry again for the voice. Captaingoldvane2 21:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry, but id get banned. Are u ok with joining the live one? i cant give away my account, if i could buy you Test access i would, but i have a duty... and thats to never break a PotCO rule! Captaingoldvane2 21:48, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Goin on. Im going on green to make the LIVE SERVERS EliteSharpShooters. You can come if u want. Captaingoldvane2 21:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) no only admins cana mae FAOTW 23:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) wait? what do you want? 15:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ok yours is made 16:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) la Pizzaman99 17:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Pizzaman99 17:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Help!!! ITS ME MERRY Please since cold crusaders guild has beeen removed im lost and have no guild get me back some how! article stubs and rollback stub can be added to articles that are short, edit them and type stub with around it without spaces. to rollback edits go to history and click rollback next to an edit that can be rolled back, only the latest edit can be undone. hope this helps 03:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) British... thingy. Um.... how come you get to be repusenitive of Spain and Padres? Btw........... are you still enterested in joining the SharpShooters? Captaingoldvane2 21:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Reply That sign is like a space. It tells the Wiki Program that their is more, like on the Level Userbox, It allows you to put in the Userbox and your level. The | lets you put more info it the Userbox. 00:04, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply 2 Yes, you Have to put it in or it will not work. 00:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Mistrake Yes I have 16 famed weapons but I have kept only 12 of them. 4 of my weapons were sold because of low attack. 23:58, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Tanimed I blocked this user for spamming and changing your page so much. He inserted false information and changed so much stuff. 03:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Are you still in that spy orginazation? I need help finding William Firehawk Don't forget Famed Blunderbuss event 9/24/2010, 8:30 eastern time, at barumal server dark hart How about I make you gunnery sgt treasurestealer. You fight alongside Noble Team, and your an awesome warrior. Pretty much, your just like Sgt. Johnson from Halo 3 Warhawk1 23:57, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Parliament page What the heck did you do to our page?! Put it back how it was! ~ Jack Swordmenace A message to the cold crusaders Cold crusaders you have brought this on yourself a proclamation of war has been issued. You have two options, one: either surrender or two: you can fight us and loose. The rude behavior exhibited by Dog O' Hawk and Geroge Treasurestealer has forced me to do this. The Francis Brigade fights for the people of the caribbean and we shall never yeild. You both have no rights to be rude to us in a first place. Also you are just puppets of Dog O' Hawk. sincelry Francis Bluehawk 10:48, September 28, 2010 (UTC)Francis Bluehawk and his soldiers. Youhoo! youhoo george! ha ha ha!!!! you will never stop me ha ha ha!!!!!!!!!! Wassup! Hey george yep im on glad yer back in the guildWillbur859 00:30, October 4, 2010 (UTC)william daggerhawk No no no Not William Fireskull, William FireHAWK Actually I can track him down my self Simon Treasurehawk JZFREDSKINS IS CRAZY I REPEAT JZFREDSKINS IS CRAZY! I am not Crazy, you asked to do FAOTW, and I was removed from Bur. of FAOTW, I did not want this, and then all of a sudden the other Burs. and Admins were voting me off on the Shoutbox, I did nothing wrong untill I blocked pip and others, because it was unfare, and no one would listen to me untill, I got their attention. This is all over, and now we move on. 23:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) we all make our mistakes everyone has a bd day. of course, a future thing like that will get it removed, but he apologized and nobody was hurt. 02:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) For the record, I did not break any rules of editing, and I was about to be blocked for a long time. There was so much conversation on the Shout box that I could not explain. This was in self defense and will not happen again, by the way, you have made mistakes to. So should we ban u? Just to point out, I never got a Warning, so if I was blocked, it would have been an illegal one. Please don't bring this up again, it is in the past and there is no need for further harassment. 02:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) if if he does it again, he goes kaplunk. 02:46, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes The Admin and other title Userboxes go on the Profile Page(User Page). Not other pages, like pirate pages, so please don't add them to anymore pages. Thank you. 00:04, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Um Do i know u? DUDE!!! i promised MJB safe passage, im giving her a second chance. please dont block her again. if you had read the PWAW u would know that. DUDE!!! i promised MJB safe passage, im giving her a second chance. please dont block her again. if you had read the PWAW u would know that. sorry nay the theme generally falls to me, though suggestions from other users is widely used, so if you have a background or idea, just give it to me. 15:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) im sorry all that you do on his wiki is yell at people. you insult people, and you cheated in a contest. im sorry. due to a unanimous vote from the burs, your adminship has been removed. 00:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Is here! Mate i LOVE your idea! but there is already a Christmas Party being planned read The Caribbean Christmas Party for more details and feel free to sign your name mate! Captain Jim Logan 02:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) i dunno about the awards thing but we can be frineds and stuff. wanna join my wiki? lol http://piratesmisc.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Miscellaneous_Wiki - Matthew DarkskullTalk Promotions We promote users who have good behavior and are very active. Asking does not increase your chances, so please stop. Thank you. 20:05, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Signature Hi Pizza! Try typing in the signature box in your Preferences. I see you have a cool signature under Auto Sig, so lets try activating it. 00:34, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Blue Scurvy Dogs logo I like the logo that Stpehen made. 23:54, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture Lego Person Here is your Lego Person Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:10, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:25, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:06, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:46, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Tama63 Just so you know Tama63 is a boy. Edgar Wildrat Giveaway -- Bot 15:20, September 30, 2011 (UTC)